Legends:Império Sith (Guerra Civil Jedi)
|religioso = Sith/Jedi Negro |feriado = |hino = |hideh = |formado = *Revanchistas *República Galáctica *Remanescente do Império Sith de Exar Kun |estabelecido = 3.959 ABYKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide |reorganizado = 3.954 ABY |fragmentado = 3.955 ABY |dissolvido = 3.951 ABY |restaurado = |era = Era da Velha República }} Esse Império Sith foi fundado pelo Lorde Negro dos Sith, Darth Revan, e seu aprendiz Darth Malak, sendo uma organização do lado sombrio em direta oposição à República Galáctica e seus defensores Jedi. Construída sobre um núcleo de veteranos endurecidos das Guerras Mandalorianas, e uma série de Jedi convertidos, este novo poder galáctico quase conseguiu conquistar a República durante a Guerra Civil Jedi. Depois da redenção de Revan a da morte de Malak, o Império se dividiu em facções antes de finalmente se dissolver totalmente por volta de 3.950 ABY. História A fundação thumb|left|[[Legends:Darth Revan|Darth Revan.]] Com as Guerras Mandalorianas chegando ao fim, o comandante Jedi da República, Revan, visitou a antiga Academia Trayus no planeta Sith Malachor V. Lá, ele caiu sob a influência do lado sombrio. Enquanto descobria os segredos enterrados do planeta, Revan encontrou evidências de que uma antiga facção Sith conhecida como Império Sith ainda existia além dos limites do espaço conhecido e continuava a representar uma ameaça para a Galáxia. O início do Império Sith pode ter sido no fim das Guerras Mandalorianas. O comandante Jedi da República, aquele pelo qual a sangrenta guerra havia feito seu caminho, forçou a batalha final contra os Mandalorianos sob o planeta Malachor V, onde ele duelou com o seu líder, Mandalore o Último até a morte enquanto as frotas das duas facções aguardavam logo acima. Nos momentos finais de Mandalore, ele informou a Revan que ele havia sido influenciado por uma misteriosa facção Sith. Após a frota Mandaloriana ter experimentado uma derrota esmagadora sob Malachor e se rendido, Revan e seu amigo Malak viajaram para o mundo gelado de Rekkiad para investigar as informações do seu inimigo caído. Dali, eles seguiram uma trilha que os levou para dentro das Regiões Desconhecidas com quase um terço da frota da República—justificando a sua partida com a desculpa de que estavam perseguindo as forças Mandalorianas que sobraram. Entretanto, Revan e Malak eventualmente acharam um caminho para Dromund Kass e descobriram que o Império Sith ainda existia. Sua tentativa de eliminar o Imperador Sith terminou horrivelmente mal, com o Imperador dominando suas mentes e finalmente os convertendo para o lado sombrio. Programando o seu ataque a República com o objetivo de testar as fraquezas do seu inimigo, o Imperador nomeou os dois como Lordes Negros dos Sith e concedu o título de Darth a ambos. O Imperador então os encarregou de usar os conhecimentos proibidos do Império Infinito dos Rakata para encontrar a lendária Forja Estelar, a qual poderia ajuda-los a criar um exército inteiro com chances de quebrar a República.Timeline 8 No próximo ano eles fizeram sua busca secreta pelos antigos Mapas Estelares que os levaria até a Estação. Revan havia preparado uma ofensiva maior contra a República como ordem do Imperador. Entretanto, o Imperador subestimou a determinação dos dois antigos Jedi—Revan e Malak se libertaram da sua contenção logo após a sua partida e começaram a agir por vontade própria. Do deck da Forja Estelar, escondida no sistema não mapeado de Rakata, Revan fundou um novo Império Sith e se dirigiu em oposição ao Imperador, com a intenção de conquistar a República e refaze-la em algo que pudesse resistir à ofensiva do mesmo. Adaptando as técnicas dos antigos Sith para suas próprias necessidades, ele então tomou seu amigo Malak como aprendiz. Um ano após o seu aparente desaparecimento, Revan e Malak retornaram como os idealizadores de uma massiva invasão com uma frota composta de naves da República assim como o Leviathan, e estranhas tecnologias híbridas construídas pela Forja Estelar. Eles contavam com um grupo de experientes veteranos da República, e eram comandados por alguns dos mais excelentes oficiais que a República havia formado, incluindo o Almirante Saul Karath, o General Derred, e Mon Halan. Chamando a si mesmos de Sith, eles declararam guerra contra a República.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic A Guerra Civil Jedi thumb|[[Legends:Darth Malak|Darth Malak.]] Com Darth Revan no comando, a invasão Sith foi nada mais do que imparável. Seus Assassinos Sith secretamente se disseminaram pela República através da sua base em Malachor V, matando e/ou sequestrando Jedi pelo espaço da República. Nos postos avançados Sith em Lehon, Dxun, e Korriban, os mais fieis servos de Revan quebravam os Jedi e os convertiam para o lado sombrio. Os Sith conspiravam com a Corporação Czerka, uma das mais ricas e poderosas companhias que abrangiam a galáxia na época, para acumular recursos de grande necessidade. Eles também garantiram um lugar no planeta oceânico Manaan, graças a neutralidade dos nativos, os Selkath, e assim foram capazes de exportar o agente de cura kolto para suas forças. Assim como as conquistas dos Sith continuava sem controle, mundos começavam a ceder a invasão da frota Sith voluntariamente, por medo do que havia acontecido a Telos IVStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords ou porque acreditavam que a corrupta e ineficiente República estava finalmente prestes a cair. A República, entretanto, ainda tinha uma última carta na manga—os Jedi. De tempos em tempos, as armadas da República eram salvas da destruição certa pelos poderes de uma jovem Padawan Jedi chamada Bastila Shan. Durante um longo período de perdas consecutivas da República, suas habilidades em meditação de batalha impediam a derrota total. Quando os Sith estavam à beira da vitória, a nave almirante de Darth Revan foi invadida por um time de ataque Jedi durante uma emboscada. Liderados por Bastila, os Jedi foram capazes de encurralar Revan na ponte. Ainda mais ambicioso, Malak disparou contra a nave de seu mestre, esperando destruir todos os seus inimigos de uma só vez, mas os Jedi conseguiram escapar com Revan, criticamente ferido. A traição de Darth Malak Após a aparente morte de Revan, Malak se auto nomeou como o novo Lorde Negro dos Sith e continuou a guerra de conquista do seu antigo mestre, mas ele não compartilhava da visão de Revan. Mais tarde, ele conseguiu seu próprio aprendiz, Darth Bandon. Enquanto Revan queria manter a infraestrutura da República intacta para os propósitos de reconstrução pós guerra, Malak e Bandon acreditavam em métodos mais brutais. Assim como as precipitadas intenções originais de Revan, eles preferiam uma guerra de completa destruição e carnificina. [[Ficheiro:Taris surf.jpg|thumb|left|A Endar Spire acima de Taris.]] O objetivo primário de Malak era a rápida captura ou assassinato de Bastila Shan. Ele quase teve seu desejo garantido quando Bandon invadiu sua nave almirante, a Endar Spire, durante a emboscada Sith sob o planeta Taris. Bastila conduziu uma fuga da batalha em um cápsula de fuga. Ela em breve se juntou ao amnésico Revan, o qual havia escapado da Endar Spire com a ajuda do antigo protegido de Saul Karath, Capitão Carth Onasi. Após uma breve quarentena e busca no planeta, Darth Malak ordenou que o Almirante Karath o destruísse. A superfície inteira de Taris—incluindo toda a vida ali—foi completamente destruída durante um processo de bombardeamento feito pela frota Sith, mas Bastila, Revan e seus companheiros conduziram uma fuga e se dirigiram ao Enclave Jedi em Dantooine a bordo da nave de contrabando roubada chamada Ebon Hawk. thumb|Um [[Legends:Mapa Estelar|Mapa Estelar.]] Em Dantooine, Revan sem saber do seu passado foi novamente treinado nos caminhos da Força, antes de ser-lhe dado uma missão de vital importância para a República—refazer o caminho de Darth Revan até a Forja Estelar. Após obter as informações de três Mapas Estelares Rakata danificados e eliminar Bandon, o grupo da Ebon Hawk foi capturado pela nave de comando de Saul Karath, o Leviathan. Felizmente, Bastila e seus companheiros foram capazes de escapar das celas para confrontarem Saul Karath na ponte, onde ele foi morto. Próximos de conseguirem escapar da nave, Darth Malak chegou e bateu de frente com o grupo. Durante o confronto, a verdadeira identidade de Revan foi revelada e Bastila se sacrificou para que ele e os outros conseguissem escapar. Ela foi capturada por Malak e logo após ter sido torturada, ela caiu para o lado sombrio e se tornou a nova aprendiz do Lorde Negro dos Sith. A queda thumb|left|A [[Legends:Batalha de Rakata Prime|Batalha de Rakata Prime.]] Tendo descoberto os antigos Mapas Estelares em Dantooine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan e Korriban, Revan e seu grupo foram capazes de juntos descobrirem a localização da Forja Estelar. A armada da República foi convocada em Lehon para uma massiva batalha espacial contra as forças Sith. Após um confronto com Revan, Bastila retornou ao lado luminoso e traiu seu mestre usando sua meditação de batalha para ajudar as forças da República. A Guerra Civil Jedi terminava com Darth Malak morto pelas mãos do seu antigo mestre. Com Malak derrotado e a Forja Estelar destruída, a infraestrutura inteira do Império Sith entrou em colapso. Os Jedi Negros restantes chegaram a um estágio de guerra civil que praticamente os destruiu por completo. Pequenos conflitos liderados por antigas forças Sith continuaram pelos próximos anos, inclusive muito do que Revan havia construído foi desfeito. Durante esse tempo, três novos Lordes Sith logo surgiram para tomarem o controle do Império que sobrou, mas eles nunca foram fortes o suficiente para desafiar a República. A frágil aliança entre Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion e Darth Traya que quase dizimou completamente os Jedi foi eventualmente destruída por Meetra Surik, trazendo um fim para o legado Sith que Revan havia começado. Revan, enquanto isso, havia desaparecido do espaço conhecido, aparentemente continuando sua tática anterior de lidar com o Império Sith por si mesmo. Meetra o seguiu e em um dado momento foi morta enquanto Revan ficou aprisionado por séculos. Aproximadamente trezentos anos depois, o antigo Império Sith retornaria para enfrentar a República mais uma vez.Star Wars: The Old Republic Governo e políticas A organização do Império Sith de Darth Revan era surpreendentemente similar ao Império Galáctico de Darth Sidious. Seguindo a dissolução do Império Sith original por volta de 5.000 ABY, o antigo planeta capital Ziost caiu rapidamente, e foi logo esquecido. Após derrotar Exar Kun em 3.996 ABY, alguns desses antigos discípulos Sith fugiram para os confins da galáxia, incluindo os territórios do antigo Império Sith. Durante um período de três décadas e meia, o planeta mausoléu Korriban foi ocupado por esses que acabariam se tornando os verdadeiros herdeiros do manto de Exar Kun. Foi enquanto fazia sua jornada dentro do espaço Sith após as Guerras Mandalorianas que Revan e Malak encontraram o Imperador Sith, e foram ungidos como os próximos Lordes Negros dos Sith, com o objetivo de pavimentar o caminho para uma futura invasão Sith na galáxia. Sob o controle dos ex-Jedi, Korriban se tornou a capital do Império Sith, e começou a atrair números crescentes de estudantes e acólitos para o germinar da Academia Sith que havia ali. Os status de planeta sucessor de Ziost estava completo. thumb|[[Legends:Korriban|Korriban.]] O princípio guia do Império era a seleção natural ou sobrevivência do mais apto. Até mesmo os mais fracos eram encorajados a competir por posições e poder através de qualquer meio necessário. Enquanto esses modos de promoção criavam um tenso e divisível sistema de governo, assegurava uma área militar poderosa e capaz. Revan, e Malak após ele, foram os supremos governantes do Império e sua força e carisma mantinham seus subordinados em xeque. Os Sith tinham uma maneira única de gerenciar territórios conquistados. Um único governador, normalmente um Jedi Negro, era colocado em cada mundo e hospedado junto com uma embaixada que tinha força o suficiente para manter o planeta sob controle. A frota Sith estava frequentemente em movimento, o que permitia até mesmo ao Lorde Negro dos Sith comandar as linhas de frente. Todas essas estruturas foram projetadas para agilizar o suporte e desenvolvimento das forças militares do Império, em vez de fornecer um governo sossegado como a República Galáctica. A Academia Sith em Korriban seguia regras similares. Estudantes de futuro aprendiam a se importar apenas com eles mesmos e a serem impiedosamente independentes. Adicionalmente, o Mestre da academia podia, a qualquer momento, ser sucedido por seu aprendiz. Militar thumb|A Marinha [[Legends:Sith|Sith em massa à frente da Forja Estelar.]] Durante seu retorno ao espaço conhecido, os Sith haviam voltado bem equipados para a batalha. A nova frota do Império Sith era primeiramente dominada por naves roubadas da República durante os primeiros passos da Guerra Civil Jedi, mas elas foram logo implementadas com o apoio de naves estelares feitas pela Forja Estelar. A Forja Estelar por si só servia como um campo de preparação primário e centro de comando. Marinha *[[Legends:cruzador classe-Interdictor|Cruzadores classe-''Interdictor]] como o Leviathan eram consideradas as melhores naves da República nesse tempo. *Cruzadores de batalha classe-''Centurion'' exemplificados pelo Ravager. *Naves de batalha classe-''Derriphan''. *Caças Sith eram híbridos das tecnologias da República com as tecnologias Rakata, produzidas em massa pela Forja Estelar. *Cargueiros militares droide KT-400. *Espaçonaves classe-''Herald''. Exército thumb|Um esquadrão de tropas Sith. *Lorde Negro dos Sith era o líder. *Mão Sombria era o segundo em comando do Lorde Negro. *Lordes Sith eram as forças de liderança Sith abaixo do Lorde Negro. *Acólitos Sith e Aprendizes Sith eram treinados pelos Lordes e eram primariamente posicionados na Forja Estelar e no Templo dos Antigos. *Oficiais Sith eram os comandantes Sith em terra e no espaço. *Soldados Sith serviam como a espinha dorsal e principal força de combate da militância Sith. *Jedi Negros eram Jedi que haviam caído para o lado sombrio e davam suporte as forças principais Sith. *Assassinos Sith era usados exclusivamente para caçar, capturar ou matar Jedi. *Várias formas de droides de batalha eram produzidas em massa pela Forja Estelar para propósitos de defesa e ataque. As variações conhecidas incluem: **Droides sentinelas eram conhecidas séries de droides de batalha usados pelo Império Sith. **Droides de assalto Mark IV eram droides de batalha quadrúpedes que eram normalmente usados para guardarem suas bases militares. Domínio O objetivo do Império Sith de Darth Revan era apoderar-se de territórios e futuramente substituir a República, diferente dos Sith da Grande Guerra Sith, cujo o objetivo primário era semear a discórdia e o caos. Enquanto os antigos Sith devastavam metade da galáxia, o Império Sith de Revan a essa altura tinha controlado um terço da galáxia conhecida, e um pouco antes da Batalha de Rakata Prime, os oficiais Sith de alto ranking estimavam que seria apenas questão de alguns meses até os Sith invadirem os próprios Planetas do Núcleo, com a queda da República projetada logo em seguida. thumb|[[Legends:Lehon|Lehon.]] thumb|Um mapa da galáxia, mostrando a maior extensão do Império Sith de Revan, durante o auge da Guerra Civil Jedi. Durante o seu auge, o império governou uma grande parte da Orla Exterior, incluindo muitos dos quais eram formalmente conhecidos como Espaço Sith. Muitos territórios ilhados existiam além da corrente principal do império Sith, incluindo aqueles com base nos setores de Corellia e Tapani, dando ao Império Sith uma forte presença nos Planetas do Núcleo. Mundos membros *Althir *Arda *Cadomai *Dantooine *Duro *Dxun *Elom *Iridonia *Aglomerado de Jaga *Korriban *Lehon *Makem Te *Malachor V *Mirial *Neka *Ord Radama *Peragus *Quermia *Rhen Var *Ruuria *Sernpidal *Sigil *Stenos *Sy Myrth *Taris *Telos IV *Draethos *Thule *Toprawa *Yavin 4 *Ziost Aparições *''Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Opportunities'' *''Iridonian Darkness'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' Fontes *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Notas e referências |anos=3.959 ABY–3.956 ABY |antes=República Galáctica |depois=República Galáctica }} Categoria:Organizações Sith Categoria:Governos